


Spooktacular Summer

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Modern AU, it's just fun lighthearted halloweeny fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Usually Gabriel is excited to decorate for Halloween as early as he can. But something is bothering him this year...





	Spooktacular Summer

**Author's Note:**

> the goofy halloween-obsessed fluffy nerds no one asked for  
> ill probably? do something more with this cute modern au later?? we'll see. i like halloween a whole lot.

The later into summer it got, the more antsy Gabriel felt.

It wasn’t the heat; he was from Los Angeles, so the summer warmth and humidity was no big deal. It wasn’t the onset of school time, though trying to get all the supplies for his adopted kid was a huge pain in the ass. 

No, it was the fact that in just a few very short weeks it would be October, which meant that it would be Halloween.

Normally, at the start of August, Gabriel would have been unpacking the Halloween decorations. But it was already nearly September and his house was unusually spook-free. Relatively speaking, aside from a few permanent knick-knacks he just couldn’t bring himself to tuck away year round.

Every day, Gabriel glared longingly at the attic as he passed by it. The urge to take everything out and start setting up skeletons and spiderwebs was eating him alive, it felt.

Even Jesse noticed.

“Dad, you’re gonna burn a hole in the ceiling if you keep glarin’ at it like that,” he commented from where he was sitting on the other side of the living room, texting someone.

Gabriel turned his sour look on his son. “What?”

Jesse glanced up, somewhere between amused and a little concerned. “How come you ain’t put up the decorations yet? You always start gettin’ ‘em out early. Something happen?”

Gabriel felt the annoyance fade from his face. “No… not really.”

There was a small click as Jesse locked his phone and sat up straighter. “You okay?” His voice was soft and worried. Always had been a sweet kid, and a bit of a worrier.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Gabriel replied. “I dunno… You remember Luis, right?”

Jesse grimaced at the mention of Gabriel’s ex. “Unfortunately. Is he tryin’ to talk to you again? I’ll knock his teeth out.”

Gabriel snorted. “I’m sure you will, kiddo. No, it’s just… remember how much he hated Halloween?”

“Yeah, ‘cause he was an asshole with no sense of joy or fun.”

“Ha, yeah, that’s true.” Gabriel couldn’t really put any mirth into his tone. “I guess… I dunno, it got to me a bit.”

Jesse frowned. “You’re worried Jack will be the same way?”

“Yeah. A little.”

“Aw, Dad. If he don’t like Halloween, he ain’t right for you,” Jesse said adamantly. Calmer, he added, “You could just… talk to him about it, though, right?”

“Hmm…”

“Quit livin’ in fear, old man.” Jesse grinned. “Look, why don’t you and Jack go get dinner or somethin’ and I’ll start breakin’ out the cauldrons and ghosts. Maybe then you’ll quit yer moping and pouting and I can focus on shit for school.”

“Watch your language. I don’t pout.”

“You do too.”

Gabriel turned an annoyed look at him.

“See, just like that!”

“You are a terrible, rotten child.”

“Go on your gross old man date,” Jesse replied.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue and snagged his phone off the coffee table. 

_ hey Jackie, u wanna grab dinner 2night? _

Jesse went back to his own phone. Gabriel grinned at the flustered little smile on his face. “Jesse, who’re you talking to?” he teased.

Jesse flushed. “Just a boy,” he said vaguely.

“Uh-huh. Y’know, I'm sure I've told you already, about the birds and the b-”

“Dad, no. No birds. Or bees. Is that even an analogy for gay folks to use? It don't make sense in a straight context neither.”

Gabriel laughed. “I'm kidding, Jess. Just know I'm here for you. I've had a few boyfriends in my day. I have much wisdom in the field of romancing your fellow man.”

“I really don't think your advice’ll work here. No offense. He’s… somethin’ else.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply when his phone vibrated in his hand. He opened the text eagerly.

_ Sure, if you stop texting like my daughter. Where to and when? _

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You wanna call me an old man. I'm dating a damn seventy year old, I swear.”

“You're too generous. I reckon he's seventy six.”

Gabriel snickered. “Well, he looks good for seventy six.”

Jesse wrinkled his nose. “Gross. Old people romance.”

“Just you wait till you’re our age.”

_ you pick a place. my treat. i’ll pick u up at 5? _

“Nah, I’ll be way cooler,” Jesse said confidently.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, impassive. “You’re wearing a cowboy hat and know every word to The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.”

A look of mock offense took over his face. “Cowboys are very cool.”

“If you say so. The music sure isn’t.”

Jesse stuck out his tongue and slouched back on the couch. “We ain’t all stuck in 1983.”

“See, Jess, this is why I like hanging out with Fareeha more than you. She doesn’t insult my music taste.”

“Ouch, my pride, my lame dad doesn’t wanna hang out with me.”

“You’re grounded, punk.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yuh-huh.”

_ We could go to that little diner, you know the one? The family owned one… I can’t remember the name of it. _

Gabriel snorted. “Jack is such a dork.”

“You’re just learnin’ this now?”

_ i know the one. works for me bby. see u soon _

“Alright, you little shit, I’m taking him to dinner. I want this house as spooky as you can make it,” Gabriel said. 

“Gotcha,” Jesse replied. He smiled. “You sound excited.”

Gabriel grinned as well. “I like Halloween.”

“I know, Dad.”

While Gabriel waited for the clock to tell him when to pick up his boyfriend, he helped Jesse pull the boxes of Halloween decorations down from the attic. Jesse found Gabriel’s costume from the year before and put the fake pumpkin on his head. He then immediately walked into a wall while trying to scare Gabriel. 

Gabriel left Jesse to a dozen boxes and scattered decorations. Jesse didn’t mind once Gabriel said he could invite a few friends over with two twenties for pizza on the conditions of the door staying locked, a text every hour, and they didn’t destroy the house. Jesse was a good kid; Gabriel trusted him.

He checked quickly that the inside of the truck was as clean as it was going to be for a single dad and his teenage son and their two dogs. Satisfied that it was presentable, Gabriel waved out the window to Jesse and backed out of the garage. 

Jack didn’t live far away. He had an apartment with his own daughter, an adopted girl who didn’t quite lose her English accent when she moved to America. Gabriel’s fingers tapped along to the radio as he drove. 

Really, he shouldn’t be this anxious about something as silly as early holiday decorating. His ex had just really been an ass about it; Gabriel desperately hoped Jack wouldn’t mind it like he had.

When Gabriel pulled up to the apartment complex, he noticed the light on his phone: a text? He turned the truck off and opened it.

_ You can just come inside when you get here. Door is unlocked. _

Gabriel shot a quick affirmation and pocketed his phone. He hopped out of the truck and straightened his shirt collar. He wondered again why he’d chosen a button down; it was a casual dinner, and he knew Jack wouldn’t give a damn if he showed up in sweatpants and a t-shirt, because Jack was the same way.

He strode up to Jack’s apartment on the second floor, because of course it was. He knocked, and then had a moment of panic, wondering if he should have gotten flowers. He dismissed the fear quickly; Jack wasn’t really the flower type of guy. Yet, at least; Gabriel fully planned on pulling out the tackiest romance tropes as he got to know Jack better.

The door opened and a tiny eleven year old with a mess of brown hair and freckles beamed up at him.

“Hiya, Mr. Reyes!” chirped Lena.

“Hey,” he replied with a smile. 

“Dad’s in the living room,” she told him, stepping back. “He’ll probably be ready to go soon.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel said as she closed the door behind him. “Is he just gonna leave you here alone?”

She giggled. “No, I’m gonna go next door to hang out with Lucio and his mom while you’re out!”

“That’ll be fun. He’s a good kid.”

“He’s gonna teach me how to play hockey,” Lena said. “Then we’ll both try out when we start school.”

“Good luck,” Gabriel said with a smile. “You have my full support.”

She gave a bright smile and then straightened up. “Let’s go let Dad know you’re here!” She turned and skipped ahead. “Hey! Dad! Mr. Reyes is here!” she called.

Gabriel followed after her, grinning at the music Jack had playing. He already knew they shared a music taste, despite Jack having it quieter than Gabriel would have had it at his own house. 

“Gabe?” Jack called.

“Hey, Jackie,” Gariel said as he stepped out of the hall to the living room.

He froze with his eyes wide.

Jack stood on a stepladder, pinning little black bats to the wall. A plastic pumpkin sat at the base of it with more paper bats and spiders inside. A couple boxes were stacked beside the couch; the open one on top was full of plastic bones, novelty police tape, and all sorts of other spooky decorations.

Jack turned around with a grin. “Well, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Gabriel reached up to clutch dramatically at his chest. “Jack, I’m gonna need you to marry me right now. Lena, are you a registered officiant?”

Jack laughed and hopped down off the ladder. “So you’re also one of those ‘August is basically Halloween’ people too?”

“F--Heck yes, I am.” Gabriel was grinning widely. “I’ve been thinking about it all month.” He laughed and shook his head. “Man, to think I’d been worried about this!”

Jack furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I had a boyfriend a while ago who was really… not a good guy. Hated Halloween, and I guess I let it get to me? I was worried you’d be the same way.”

“Aw, Gabe. What a dick. Lena, don’t say that word.”

Lena giggled. “I know, Dad, it’s a bad word.”

Gabriel ruffled her hair gently. 

“Well, no need to worry anymore, babe,” Jack said. “Happy Halloween!”

“Just wait until it really gets here,” Gabriel said with a devious smile. “You have no idea how into it I get.”

“I can make a guess,” Jack replied.

Gabriel’s laugh was touched with a cackle that he’d perfected for his costume last year. Jack snorted. “Jesse’s decorating while we’re out,” Gabriel said. “Or at least, as much as he can. We have a lot of decorations.”

“Oooh, can we come over and help?” Lena asked.

“We’re gonna go get dinner, sweetpea,” Jack said to her. “But tomorrow…?”

“Sure! The more the merrier. Spookier. We’ll make a party of it, and I’ll make snacks, the whole thing.” Gabriel bounced a bit on his heels. 

Lena jumped up in excitement, punching the air. “I love decorating! It’ll be so much fun! Can I play with David and Elton while I’m there, please? Pretty please?”

“Of course. I bet they miss you,” Gabriel said. His dogs certainly liked playing with the excitable girl, but then again, they liked anyone who threw their tennis balls and snuck them too many treats. 

“We can plan it later tonight. For now, though,” Jack said, crossing his arms with an expression too cute to be a smirk, “I was promised a dinner date.”

Gabriel held out his hand. “Your chariot awaits.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and yes the reyes-mccree's dogs are named david bowie and elton john  
> come stop by my tumblr @sapphiccowboy!!


End file.
